


Take a Bullet for Me

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Washington is a really overprotective father of Lafayette.





	Take a Bullet for Me

Hercules Mulligan walked up to his boyfriend's house with flowers for his birthday. He knocked three times and waited for a few seconds before George Washington answered the door.

"Mulligan, what are you doing here?"

He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Is Lafayette here? I wanted to tell him happy birthday."

Washington looked at the flowers and raised an eyebrow. 

"And what are the flowers for?"

He was about to explain when Lafayette ran down the stairs and threw himself at Mulligan. 

"Herc! I'm so glad you're here!"

Washington crossed his arms as Lafayette kissed his boyfriend.

"And neither of you told me you two are dating?"

Lafayette shrugged.

"I knew you'd flip out and become an overprotective dad."

Washington chuckled.

"Of course I am. You're my son, I have to be."

Washington looked at Mulligan. 

"A word."

He went into the kitchen and poured some coffee for both of them.

Lafayette gave Washington a look while Mulligan made his way to the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Papa, don't be too hard on him."

He went back to his room to finish his homework. Washington handed Hercules a cup of coffee and he took it.

"Thank you, sir."

Washington nodded and folded his hands on the table.

"I'll cut to the chase. You like my son, that's cool. But what are your intentions with him?"

Mulligan looked down at the now half empty cup.

"I want to love him, protect him, and make him happy, sir."

Washington cleared his throat and Hercules looked up. George looked him straight in the eye.

"Would you take a bullet for him?"

Hercules looked slightly nervous but genuine.

"Yes, sir." 

Washington got up and opened the backdoor.

"Lovely. Meet me in the back yard."

Hercules choked on his coffee.

"Wait, what?"

Washington looked back at him.

"Was that a lie, Mulligan?"

He followed him outside reluctantly.

"No, sir. You're not actually going to shoot me right?"

Washington grabbed a bb gun and loaded a shot into it.

"Yes, that wasn't a theoretical question. You can say yes all day long, but I don't believe until I see it."

Hercules walked 10 paces away from him and braced himself for the impact. Washington took aim and hit him in the lower left arm. Mulligan grabbed his arm and grit his teeth, cursing under his breath.

"Fuck..."

Washington walked over to him and examined the wound. It didn't break the skin but left a nasty welt and bruise. 

"You'll be alright. Are you still interested in dating my son?"

Mulligan looked up and nodded.

"Absolutely, sir."

Washington shook his other hand.

"Very well. You'd better take good care of him or a bb gun will the the least of your worries."

Mulligan bit back a hiss of pain.

"I'll be good to him, sir."

Lafayette ran out after heard the gunshot.

"Papa, I swear to god, why do you keep shooting my dates!"

Washington patted his head.

"To be sure they'll be true to you."

Lafayette hurried over to Hercules and kissed him.

"Come on, I'll get you some ice for it. I'm so sorry about him. He's way too overprotective."

Mulligan tried to act tough and refuse but Lafayette was having none of it and put a bag of ice on his arm.

"You can't say no to this, Herc. I'm not letting you this time."

He led him to his room and laid on his bed. Washington called up to them.

"You two better behave up there! There will be no sex in my house except for me and my wife!"

Lafayette made a face and shouted back.

"Ew dad I didn't need to hear that!"

Mulligan laughed and laid with him. Lafayette laid his head on his chest and looked up. Hercules smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Laf. I will always love you."


End file.
